Thanos (Marvel Comics)
Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Likely 4-B | 3-A | At least Low 2-C. Possibly 2-C. Name: Thanos, Mad Titan, Overmaster, Master Origin: Marvel Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old at the least Classification: Titanian Eternal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Invulnerability, Superhuman Stamina, Matter Manipulation, Regeneration, Levitation, Immortality, Regeneration, Telepathy, Energy Projection | Reality Manipulation | Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown. Likely Solar System level+ '''(Consistently shown as superior to the Silver Surfer. Was able to put up a fight against Tyrant through being greatly boosted by an external power source) | '''Universe level | At least Universe level+ (It was established during JLA/Avengers, and Jonathan Hickman's Fantastic Four and Avengers runs that the Infinity Gems are strictly high universal in scope). Possibly Multi-Universe level (During the earlier "Infinity Gauntlet" series, the Gauntlet overpowered several universal abstract entities at once, but it is uncertain whether or not they were at full power within this story.) Speed: Usually kept around Subsonic '''in movement speed. | '''Omnipresent | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class Y+ (Listed as at least the same level as Thor within the official handbooks) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Class XKJ+ (Has shattered a planet as a side-effect of battling Drax, in a weaker incarnation than currently) | Immeasurable Durability: Likely Solar System level+ (Is superior to Heralds of Galactus. However, he can be harmed by characters on his own attack potency level.) | Universe level | At least Universe level+. Possibly Multi-Universe level. Stamina: Godlike (Not even blows from the Silver Surfer and Thor could knock him out) Range: Extended melee range, meters to kilometers with certain weapons and attacks | Universal | Universal+ Standard Equipment: His Throne/Chair which can teleport, cross dimensions, cloak him from the senses of cosmic beings, generate force shields, and fly at FTL speeds. His armor and clothing contain a vast amount of devices that increase his stats as well as give him many different types of weaponry and allow him to draw power from various sources across the universe and other dimensions. Sometimes has the Reality Gem but rarely uses it. Intelligence: Extremely High (Skilled fighter and expert tactician) Weaknesses: His own movement speed is limited and he cannot truly fly, only levitate. He sometimes subconsciously allows himself to lose | [[The Living Tribunal|'The Living Tribunal']] Combat Record: Thanos has wins over the Silver Surfer, The Champion (through trickery), and Thor. Notes: Marvel's executive editor Tom Brevoort (who is the one that decides these things) has stated that "Marvel Universe: The End", including the "Heart of the Universe" is not in any way a part of continuity. The incident of Thanos being sucked up by a "black hole bomb" seems to be unquantifiable, given that this was a device that somehow made a black hole near instantly appear and disappear. Despite the title, it did not seem to behave at all like real black holes, and it is unknown how the Thanos clones that launched it would somehow find and compress a solar system's worth of mass to initialise it. Within the same story, a clone that was physically superior to Thanos also had its neck broken by Adam Warlock, which severely contradicts Thanos being intended as able to withstand small galaxy shattering forces. Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Base Form | With the Cosmic Cube | With The Infinity Gauntlet Others Notable Victories: Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet: Hao Asakura (Shaman King) Kid Buu (Dragon Ball) Holy Shonen Trinity (Naruto, Bleach, One Piece) Wonder Woman (DC Comics) Silver Surfer (Marvel) Notable Losses: Akabane Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopaths Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Villain Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Unknown Tier